


Falling Apart

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-15
Updated: 2000-12-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ's sister is an accident - and CJ's life falls apart.





	Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Main plot: CJ/Danny and eventually CJ/??? i don't plan on telling yall! ALso, CJ's sis gets in an accident and CJ's life is falling apart...

Uh- the usual: No copyright infringement is made on purpose, please don't sue. I hope you guys like it, i worked hard, it's difficult juggling school, entrance exams, the constitution, and fanfics. Whew! Wonder why i got that screen name, huh? Keep reading and watching the West Wing!! ( the little "*" mean from CJ's view.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Falling Apart

"Ainsley hit on you?"

"Well, she asked me out to dinner."

"What did you say?"

"That i didn't know."

"You should go."

"Why in my right mind would i go when i have a smart, beautiful woman right here."

"So you can tell her exactly that."

"That's a very good point. Maybe i'll just tell her that I'm seeing a beautiful and smart woman,and maybe she'll just have to try living without me."

"You really over do this."

"I have to enjoy this."

"I know," CJ looked at Danny funny, still thinking about what Ainsley might have said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ subconsciously wrapped the phone cord around her finger.

"...so you're coming! That'll be great. Yeah, i can give you a whole tour of the West Wing and maybe we can catch a press briefing and maybe just maybe i can pull some strings so you can meet the president."

"Really? That'll be great, i knew mom and dad were always right bout you CJ."

"What can i say Kate, I'm just- well, perfect."

"See, now all my respect for you went down the drain. Anyway, how's that hot new boyfriend you keep on telling me about?"

"Well, you're just going to have to meet him when you come."

"That's not nice."

"I know, so i really got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yup. Tomorrow I'll cook. I'll get a rental and get your keys from under the doormat."

"Great, Love ya."

"Love ya too. bye."

CJ put the phone back on the cradle, and looked at her visitor.

"hi, sorry bout that josh, my only sister is coming to visit! You know, the only one who made the dean's list in her class? Oh, and following her sister's footstep's if i may add."

"Ok, ok, ok. I've heard that story for only about 100 times."

"fine. What's up?"

"Well, Richardson and his buddy;s threw on another bunch of stunt resolutions, i need you to read all of them and tell me what you think."

"Why do you need me to tell you what i think when you already know what I'm going to think?"

"Cause Leo told me to get your opinion."

"Alright," CJ mentally told herself to remind Danny to make dinner for her tonight.

"Oh, ad i heard a vicious rumor that your guy was hit on by Ainsley."

"Well, i can comfirm that."

"Really?"

"So it's true? Damn, donna knows everything."

"Donna!"

CJ covered her ears as he yelled.

"Yeah?"

"here's your $20."

"told you so."

"Uh-huh." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ reclined in her chair as she ate her dinner.

"That was good."

"What can i say? I'm da bomb as they say now."

"That you are babes, that you are," CJ moved close to him to give him a kiss.

(Ring. Ring. Ring.)

"No...one's...home!"

"I...Got..to...get...that."

CJ moved away, only to silence him with her finger.

"Yeah. I'm her sister. What?!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We don't really know if-"

"I don't give a damn if you know! Where's my sister?!"

"Ms. Cregg, we're getting information right now, it was a big pile-up. She could've come in to another hospital-"

"Listen- that's my job, what you're doing right now, so tell me what's really happening!"

"Ok. Kate Cregg was driving down the pike, a car bumped into another, and another, and so on. Ms. Cregg was in a 20-30 car pile-up. She may be untouched, or maybe she has a few scratches, we really don't know."

"Ok, thanks."

CJ rubbed her forehead as this all processed in her head."

"CLEAR THE WAY! CLEAR THE WAY!"

3 ambulances suddenly pulled into the hospital and unloaded.

"...31 years old, Kate cregg. Blunt head trauma, maybe a broken shoulder. BP is 70/180..."

"Kate!"

CJ ran to her sister as she saw her a bloody and unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"I mean, how could this happen? danny, why do things like this happen?"

"She'll be fine, i promise. I'll be right here. It's okay."

Danny held CJ in his arms as she cried for her sister.

"Ms. Cregg?"

"Yeah?"

"We have new info on your sister."

"Kate received a hard hit to her head as she collided with the car infront of her. We have used all our resources,and she is now stable, but unconscious. Kate is in a coma."

*Coma? My sister is in a coma cause she was coming to see me. To see me. And i didn't have the time or desency to even pick her up. No, i made her pick herself up. If i would've stopped working that would be me, not her.*

"C-coma? For how long?"

"We really don't know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"I-I mean if i w-would've p-picked her up, t-that would've been me, not h-her. That's the w-way it should be."

"CJ, now don't say that. Another round, please."

Josh was with CJ at their favorite little bar in D.C. CJ had called him up crying and broken. He offered to take her out since Danny was staying at the hospital to keep tabs on Kate.

"T-thanks."

CJ drank her scotch straight up and felt it lower.

"J-Josh, take me home."

"Ok."

Josh paid the tab and took CJ to Danny's apartment, knowing that he would be back home soon.

"Now, get in your bed and don't come to work tomorrow i'll tell Leo."

"T-thank you, Josh."

"Goodnight Claudia Jean."

CJ closed her door and left Josh to go home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey."

Danny softly woke CJ up and passed her some Sprite.

"This should stay down, for now."

"Thanks."

CJ slowly moved up and remembered last night.

"How's Kate?"

"The same, they still haven't found any brain activity."

"Are m-my parents coming?"

"flying in today."

"yipee."

CJ drank the Sprite and stood up, knowing she had a lot of explaining to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Leo? Yeah, I'm sorry i couldn't- Yeah...I know... i'll be back tomorrow, i promise...yeah...bye."

CJ slowly got out of her bed,and made it to the washroom sucessfully.

"Danny?"

"Coming!"

Danny slowly closed his laptop and went to CJ's aid.

"Yeah?"

"D-do you know what's happening in the house roll call?"

"21 no shows."

"21?!"

CJ stopped washing her face,and got dressed to go to work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"took a half-day off?"

"yes, anything wrong?"

"Of course not, except for the fact that you left us out here in the cold to let us struggle versus Richardson's bill!"

CJ stared at Topy, only to see him turn away.

"feel better?!"

"Excuse me?" CJ again stared at Toby, only to find him again to turn away.

"I said do you feel better!"

CJ stood at her feet, and closed the door now that all of her staff was intently staring inside.

"Listen, Toby, if you need some time off I'm sure Leo will let you go-"

"no, see you don't understand! I'm mearly asking if you feel better."

"No, toby, i think you don't understand! WE are going to calm down, and when you have cooled off, i'll be ready for a civil conversation with you."

CJ showed him the door.

"Fine." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No, josh i do understand. I'm not a stupid feminista who takes 4 hours to understand something, i know what you mean!"

"Okay," Josh was a little puzzled at CJ's hard mannered feelings today, since she was usually soft.

"Uh- listen, if you wanna come me and Sam are having a little poker game tonight."

"No thank you Josh, i gotta go check on Kate tonight."

"Sure."

Josh headed out of her office as she slowly rubbed her forehead as her world was slowly spinning. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_________ /_1:53 A.M./

"Ms. Cregg?"

"Hm? What?"

CJ slowly woke up from a 15 minute nap.

"You can see her now."

"thanks."

The nurse slowly showed CJ to the intensive care unit.

"Thank you," CJ softly spoke.

The nurse nodded and left.

"Hey Kate. You knwo they say you can hear me. Can you? Well, anyway, today was horrible. Leo, Toby and Josh are all ticked at me. Sam was the only ear i could really lean on. Danny had to go California to check out these protestors or something. Well, he's a red head, like you guessed. The president is going to go Portland on Wednesday, and i gotta go there too, maybe i'll bring ya back something. Mom and Dad just flew in and they'll be with you tomorrow and wednesday. Kid, didn't i tell you to be careful when you drive? Well, it wasn't your fault. That jerk in the truck, he's going to go to Court next month. No insurance, go figure. Josh says hi. And let me tell you a story..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

6:07 A.M.

"Ms. Cregg?"

"...and Josh spilled it all over. huh? Yes?"

"Uh- Ms. Cregg it's 6 already."

"In the morning?"

"Yes."

"Oh sh- you know, thanks."

CJ packed up her briefcase and coat and went straight to work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"...CJ? I need you to go over and tell the press that we'll tell them as soon as possible. Leak that story some how. Josh, call Breckinridge again and see if he can help us. Sam and Toby, please get that draft done today. That's all."

"Thank you." "thanks,"

CJ slowly shook her head again to try to shake off her sleep.

"Hey, CJ, you're not looking to good."

"Thanks."

"you should really go wake up or something, cause I'm reallyhappy about you being the president's spokesperson today."

"Will do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"(yawn) oh, good morning.Excuse me, okay Richardson's proposal #901 was passed yesterday and will go to the senate tomorrow. The white house believes that this bill should run smoothly through the senate and will pass with flying colors."

"CJ!" "CJ!"

"Jeff."

"Will the President sign the bill when and if the bill reaches his desk."

"As i said, the white house will endorse this bill, so i would say yes, the president would and will sign this bill."

"CJ!" "CJ!"

"Alexa."

"Will the President be speaking to leaders o fthe Gay community when he flies into Portland today?"

"that's today? Well, yes, on his itinerary the president doe shave scheduled a talk at the gay communtiy."

"cj!"

"Bill."

"Is the First lady coming along this evening?"

"No, she has to stay behind to commemorate a historical building today. That's all more on this at 2."

Cj rubbed her temples as she left the podium and left for her office.. "Carol, get me advil and Danny please."

"Danny's in california."

"Then just get the advil. Where are men when you need them?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey."

"Hey Josh."

Josh stared at her intently, noticing the dark circles around her eyes.

"Cj are you sleeping?"

"No."

josh was surprised at her blunt answer.

"you don't have to go to Portland with us."

"I'm going."

"Cj, you don't have-"

"so you guys can make a huge embarrasment at yourselves with the press?"

Cj immediately took back her comment and Josh looked hurt.

"i'll see ya later, Cj."

"Josh-"

Josh was out the door.

"Crap." 

~~~~~~

"Good Evening, sir."

"Good evening, Cj. You don't look too well, Danny not here hitting oyu hard?"

"Well sir- i would say, yeah, pretty much."

"I heard about your sister, Cj, you really don't need to come laong on this trip."

"I think i can h-handle it."

"Are you sure-"

"My parents are with her, and i'm sure i won't make a difference."

"Cj-"

"i won't, sir. It's better to have my mind pre-occupied."

"if u say so."

~~~~~~~~~

THE NEXT EVENING

cj sat in her desk awating news...from anybody. she wondered about Danny, Kate, her family, and the administration was finally in the backseat.

"Cj?"

Carol slowly interupted her thoughts.

"yeah?"

"your mom's on the phone."

Cj wasn't sure what to ake of this. her mom had called only 2 at the White House. the night of the shooting, and when they were elected. Slwoly, she picked up the phone, unaware of the troubles ahead...

"hello?"

Cj heard some static on the other end.

"Cj? Oh cj!"

Her mom sounded frightened, and that scared Cj.

"Mom?"

"K-kate! She- she's not going to make it."

Cj heard her mom fight back the tears and she was beginning to also.

She lost that fight. 

~~~~~~~~

"Carol? tell the staff i'm gone. Tell Sam to do the briefings."

Cj abruptly left, leaving her secretary worried about what was wrong.

She rushed. She went passed a few yellow lights, and her vision was becoming stained with her tears.

She made quick turns, and she didn't notice how fast she was going. When she got there, she was shaking.

"Mom."

Cj saw her estrangled mother in the waiting room, with her brother close behind.

"Mike."

She nodded at her brother and held her mom closer to help hold back her own tears. She didn't notice anything or anyone. She was in a world of her own. She was standing there, watching memories of Kate fly by.

~FLASHBACK~ 

"come on, Kate! Come on, ya sissy!"

"shut up Mike!"

A 15 year old girl shoved a younger boy away from a little girl on a bike. It seemed as if the girl had never ridden a bike before, and her friend seemed to help her.

"I got it Claud! I'm doing it!"

Kate moved steady as Cj held the bike from behind.

"don't let go!"

"I won't i promise!"

Cj saw Kate's improvement and let go of the bike.

"you got it!"

"W-wait! you let go!"

Kate looked back at Cj and crashed into the tree, and she begun to shed tears.

~PRESENT~

Cj opened her eyes and saw a doctor slowly tap her shoulder again.

"Ma'am?"

Cj scratched her eyes and saw Kate on life support.

"yeah?"

"there's a phone call for you."

Cj streched a bit, kissed her sis on the forehead and left for her call.

"thank you," she answered as the nurse handed her a phone.

"hello?"

"Cj! Well the hell are you?"

"i'm at the hospital."

"Cj, i-i'm sorry..."

Josh shook his head at the way he had just treated his best friend.

"Forget it. Whadda ya want?"

"the briefings? Cj?"

"Uh," Cj scratched her head for a moment as she saw Kate threw the glass.

"Cj?"

"Sorry. Get Sam."

"Yeah, fine. I'll tell Leo."

"thanks. Ill see you later."

Josh hung up the phone as he heard Cj sigh softly before she disconnected.

"Damn. DONNA!"

Josh buried his head in his hands.

"Josh don't yell."

"donna, tell Leo i need-"

"I'm here Josh, what do you need?"

Josh looked up, and saw Leo.

"hi."

"Josh, where's C-"

"She's at the hospital."

"Oh. How is she?"

"Doesn't sound good."

"Have Sam do the briefings, will ya?"

"that's what she said."

"Yeah."

the two men looked at each other, knowing exactly what Cj was going through.

"I gotta go."

"Yeah."

Leo slowly left, and Josh just tried to pre-occupy himself in work. 

~~~~`

"Danny."

Carol softly whispered the red-head to her desk.

"What's up Carol?"

"Listen," she whispered," Cj's at the hospital, i'm telling you, so go."

Danny looked puzzeled since he hadn't heard this.

"Ok. thanks."

Danny turned a final time to face Cj's office, and left. 

~~~~

"Cj."

Cj fixed her red eyes and turned to see Danny.

"Danny," she said, as she quickly hugged him.

"It'll be fine."

"No, Danny, it won't."

She softly cried in his arms and he held her close.

When Winter comes in summer  
when there's no more forever  
when lies become the truth  
then you'll then,  
that's when i'll stop loving you

~~~~~

"Mom, you can't."

"Cj, she still has a good chance-"

Cj held back the tears as she knew she desperately wanted to believe her mom.

"Mom, i don't want to let go either. but, we never will. she's always been with us and she always will. Right here," Cj tapped at her heart.

her mom started to cry and Mike held her.

"Mom, Claud's right. She'll always be with us. Forever."

Her mom softly nodded as they knew that Kate's life was coming to an end.

"Do it," the doctor softly whispered.

They slowly unhooked Kate to the life support, and all you could hear was the soft beep of her heart.

"Beep....beep.........beep..........."

Cj started to cry as Danny held her hand. Her mom was softly praying as her brother held to her and begun to sob.

"Beep..........................................................................."

"time of death," he softly whispered,"5:56 p.m."

Cj shook her head and slowly begun to hold back the tears.

"Goodbye kate," she whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

FIN.

  

  


End file.
